"Predator"
|released = 9.0.0 |lethality = 36 (min) |rateoffire = 87 |capacity = 15 |mobility =50 |cost = 650 |Level required = 22 |attribute = |number = 78|theme = Golden Themed}} The "Predator" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 9.0.0 update. Description It is a golden shotgun that shoots multiple bullets at once, just like any other shotgun. It can deal heavy damage at medium and close-range combat. Appearance It has a golden stock, body, handguard, grip, and barrel. It also ports a golden drum magazine and foregrip. It used to have a white mark on the side, however, it was removed in the 12.5.0 update. The drum has thin red lines going vertically on each side. Strategy This weapon has very good damage, a decent fire rate, a good capacity, and a slow mobility. This weapon is 2-3 shots in close range. Tips *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as the slow firing speed and large cone of spread will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Use this weapon in close-range maps. It will be useful. *Ideal for ambushing purposes, since this weapon will one/two headshot kill an enemy. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Firing several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. *Pair this with a Singular Grenade, since doing so will render players stuck within its vortex vulnerable to this shotgun's attack. * Strafing close enemies ensures survival especially with headshots. * Be sure to stay hidden behind cover if you are advancing to a new location. * This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). Counters *It is best for the player to back away from an opponent with the Predator while attacking the opponent, as the range of the Predator is very limited when it comes to power. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *When encountering a user of this weapon in close ranges, use an area damage weapon to get them far away, then kill them. *Area Damage weapons like the Bastion, Pumpkin Thrower, or basically any area damage weapon could be used to mess their aim and damage them at the same time. Just make sure you don't get too close to him/her. * It is very poor at long range, so stick to long range attacks so enemies can't get you far with it. * Never try to engage the users of this weapon in close range, use a high mobility weapon to try and get some distance, unless you have a higher efficiency and damage dealing weapon in your possession. * Attack when him/her are reloading/have run out of ammo. * Attack its users from behind, so he/she will have not enough time to react. * Kill the user when he or she is reloading. Recommended Maps *Mafia Cottage *Scary Pizzeria *Pool Party (PG3D) *Coliseum (PG3D) (Multiplayer) Equipment Setups The player should come equipped with a long ranged weapon, as the "Predator" doesn't deal much damage at long ranges if any. If the player plans on sniping, this gun is a good backup weapon in the case scenario in which an opponent is approaching the player and the opponent is too close for the sniper rifle to be effective, the Predator is a weapon that can save the player from death. Its mobility is terrible, so it is advised to carry a high mobility melee such as Dark Force Saber. Trivia *It is based on the Russian Saiga-12 automatic shotgun with a drum magazine, however, there are multiple differences with the in-game depiction and the real-life variant. **It fires much faster in real life than in-game (10 rounds per second/600 rounds per minute, while 1 round per second/60 rounds per minute in-game. This is likely a choice made by Rilisoft to balance the weapon and prevent it from overshadowing the other shotguns.) **A Saiga-12 drum would hold 10 shells in reality but in-game it can hold more than 20 if upgraded. *In the 10.0.0 update, it received an extra upgrade. *In the 11.0.0 update, the weapon's name was slightly tweaked, adding quotation marks around the original name. *In the 12.5.0 update, there was a white mark on each side of the gun, but it has been removed, making it red and yellow only. * It is one of the 4 weapons that has quotation marks in the name, others being "Bastion", "Sunrise", and "Avalanche". Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-57-35.png|The Predator in use. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Single Shots Category:Featured Articles Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons